


(Nameless)

by Caro1dlr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Feels, First work - Freeform, Short work, it is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro1dlr/pseuds/Caro1dlr
Summary: Death strikes hard, especially when it takes someone important.





	(Nameless)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Sin nombre)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786774) by [Caro1dlr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro1dlr/pseuds/Caro1dlr). 

> Hi! Inspired by the death of Claudia, I wrote my very first fanfic while running on very little sleep.  
I originally posted this on Tumblr but today I asked my self "why not?" and so, here we are.
> 
> If you'd like to see me on Tumblr (and the post) here is the link.

…

I close my eyes. Take a deep breath and I open them again.

My temples throb, my eyes burn, and my body cries out for me to sleep.

…

But no. I can’t, because the moment I stop looking at it, it won’t be real anymore.

And that is bad. It is really bad because the last person I knew that saw something not real had frontotemporal dementia.

Last time, I was a monster. And she died. She <strike>abandoned me</strike> left me alone.

Without nobody. It didn’t matter how many times I asked and begged.

One moment her heart was beating, and the next, that horrible beeping of the machine.

Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
